


Genial, genial, genial

by Layla_Redfox



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Fluff and Humor, HaiMizu, Haizaki is a dork, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Redfox/pseuds/Layla_Redfox
Summary: Donde la cabeza de Haizaki va a explotar si no le dice al capitán Mizukamiya que su primer nombre es absolutamente genial
Relationships: Haizaki Ryouhei/Mizukamiya Seiryuu
Kudos: 5





	Genial, genial, genial

**Genial, genial, genial**

.

.

.

Todo comenzó con el pensamiento de “el nombre _Seiryuu_ es bastante genial” seguido de un sorprendente “Igual el capitán es bastante genial de por sí” dentro de la cabeza de Haizaki. Él, solo estaba ahí, existiendo y comiendo papas fritas en la casa de Hiroto, y casi se atraganta al pensar eso último.

El nombre del capitán es genial.

_No_

El capitán es genial.

_Ya para_

Y también es lin-

—¡AAAAAH!

Por el susto, a Fudou se le cayó el tazón de palomitas que estaba comiendo y a Hiroto se le resbaló el delineador de ojo que se estaba aplicando, dejando una línea negra en su frente. Ambos miraron a Haizaki con confusión y algo de odio por no dejar que ellos, pues, simplemente existieran.

—Pero qué-

—¿Qué demonios, Haizaki? ¿Qué bicho te picó?

Pero Ryouhei no los escuchaba, solo se acurrucó en un costado del enorme y caro sofá de la habitación de Hiroto, regañándose mentalmente, apretando un lado de su cara como siempre solía hacer.

Porque simplemente él no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos, de ninguna manera. De ninguna _maldita_ manera.

Ryohei empezó a pensar en otras cosas, literalmente mil cosas más que no lo hicieran pensar en Mizukamiya Seiryuu. Lo peor era que, no era la primera vez que lo pensaba, en eso último, que el capitán era lindo.

El recuerdo de que siquiera ese pensamiento llegó a su cabeza lo hizo retorcerse hacia adelante, y Fudou y Hiroto empezaron a preocuparse.

—Oye, Haizaki, ¿ahora qué?

—¿Ya le estás haciendo caso a las voces en tu cabeza o qué?

Haizaki se giró a verlo rápidamente, con fuerza, que su cabeza no se haya desprendido de sus hombros fue obra de un milagro. Miró a Fudou fijamente, haciéndolo arquear una ceja. Akio se sentía intimidado y extrañamente curioso, pero eso solo fue hasta que Haizaki habló.

—¿Tú has pensado en Kidou el día de hoy?

Si hubiera estado comiendo las palomitas que en ese momento ya estaban tiradas en el suelo, Fudou seguramente se habría atorado también. Y con suerte hubiera muerto.

—¿…qué?

Al no obtener respuesta inmediata, Haizaki se puso de pie y se giró a atacar verbalmente al otro ser humano presente en la habitación.

—¡¿Tú hoy pensaste en Aphrodi?!

Hiroto se estaba limpiando el delineador fallido con un pañuelo, pero al escuchar eso se le fue la mano, otra vez, y se hizo daño en el ojo.

—¡AH! ¡PERO QUÉ-! —entre sonrojado y con un ojo dañado, se giró a encarar a Haizaki—. ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ MAL CONTIGO?!

—¡RESPONDEME!

—¡No te voy a decir eso a ti!

—¡¿Eso es un sí?!

Silencio. Brutal silencio.

A Hiroto no le quedó otra opción que echar a Haizaki de su casa.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, ni tampoco era el primero al que Kira corría porque estaba harto de su presencia, porque Fudou había sido echado varias veces también. Aunque si tenían ganas, cualquiera de los dos volvía a molestar al día siguiente. Hasta Hiroto era echado de la casa en ocasiones y no entendía por qué. Pero en fin.

De todas maneras, ya se hacía tarde, y Ryohei debía volver a casa en bicicleta. A lo mejor el recorrido de vuelta lo hacía olvidarse del capitán. O no dejaba de pensar en él y por tener la cabeza ocupada en esos bellísimos ojos color zafiro a lo mejor se pasaba de una luz roja y lo arrollaba un auto. Pero como él era una persona habilidosa llegó con hasta su barrio.

Y una mierda.

Si iba a tratar de morir de esa forma, no sería de regreso a casa. Ya no estaba pensando con claridad de todas formas. Porque como en las ultimas semanas, su cabeza solo estaba pensando en Mizukamiya Seiryuu. En su voz, en sus ojos, en su boca, en su _todo_.

Claro que Ryohei no estaba pensando con claridad.

Tomó un desvío, y se sintió afortunado de saber dónde vivía el sujeto en el cuál estaba pensando. No tenía idea de por qué lo hacía, con qué propósito, solo sabía que tenía que sacarse ese peso de encima, o su cabeza terminaría explotando.

El barrio donde vivía el capitán era bastante lindo, bastante occidental, lleno de casas con fachadas y patios bonitos, como si la primavera siempre existiera en ese lugar. La casa del capitán obviamente también era bonita, pero Ryohei no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso cuando se bajaba de la bicicleta que dejó tirada en un lado del muro, para luego correr a tocar el timbre de la casa.

Regresó corriendo a la calle, en caso de que si no era el capitán quien abría la puerta podría salir corriendo. Sin embargo, su buena (o mala) suerte hizo que quien saliera sí fuera Seiryuu.

—¿Haizaki? —dijo el capitán en tono confundido, saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminando hacia su _kouhai_ —. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya viste la hora? Deberías-

—Eres genial.

Mizukamiya se atragantó con sus propias palabras al ser interrumpido por Haizaki. Para ser la primera vez que se veían en días (porque estaban de vacaciones) y la primera cosa que le decía, fue bastante sorpresivo.

—Eh, ¿Gracias?

—Tu primer nombre también es genial.

—Oh.

—Y tu cabello también.

—Ah, gracias, el tuyo ig-

—Y también creo que eres lindo.

Seiryuu era conocido por su paciencia y su cordura, pero Haizaki había terminado con ambas cosas en tan solo seis palabras.

El silencio de la noche volvió a invadir a ambos, solo se escuchó a un perro ladrar a lo lejos, mientras el color carmín coloreaba las mejillas de ambos chicos, que se miraban en la penumbra del lugar.

_No puede ser._

—Ahora me voy —dijo Ryohei, rompiendo el contacto visual y dándose media vuelta, tomando desprevenido a Mizukamiya que apenas volvía a reaccionar.

—¡Espera! —Seiryuu corrió a detenerlo por el brazo—. ¡No puedes decir algo así y solo irte!

—¡Déjame ir!

—¡No!

—¡Capitán que me dejes ir!

—¡No voy a permitirlo!

—¡YA SUÉLTAME!

—¡QUE NO!

Entonces, el único ladrido que se escuchó en la calle se multiplicó por mil, y varias luces de las casas de la calle se encendieron, alertando a ambos chicos que estaban forcejeando uno contra el otro en medio de la acera. Haizaki sintió como Mizukamiya se tensó a su lado, y solo quería golpearse con un poste por ser tan idiota, pues por su culpa los irían a regañar a ambos. Estar ahí era un error.

Fue lo que pensó, hasta que Seiryuu aprovechó el momento y jaló a Haizaki hacia un lado.

No lo arrastró a la casa, sino por el lado contrario de la acera, sin mirarlo. Haizaki quiso librarse de nuevo, pero sin avisar, Seiryuu lo tomó de la mano, con fuerza. Entonces Haizaki solo se dejó llevar.

El mayor los llevó hasta un parque vacío, bonito, y con muy pocas luces encendidas. Ambos pararon en unos bancos individuales al llegar al centro del parque, Mizukamiya empujando a Haizaki de los hombros hasta sentarlo en uno de ellos, para luego sentarse a su lado.

El silencio volvió a hacerles compañía, y Haizaki solo podía mirar el suelo y apretarse las manos, esperando a que Mizukamiya hablara. Quería huir de ahí, pero el capitán no lo dejaría. Era demasiado genial como para hacerlo.

—¿Desde cuándo piensas así? —fue lo que finalmente soltó el capitán, mirando el cielo nocturno.

Haizaki no quería responder, pero se obligó a hacerlo.

—Puede que días. O semanas, meses, ya no sé… es tu culpa.

—¿Quieres que trate de dejar de hacerlo? —preguntó Seiryuu con seriedad genuina.

—¡No…! —lo encaró Ryohei con las mejillas rojas, pero girándose a mirar el suelo al segundo siguiente—. Y, además, ¿Cómo podrías…?

—Mmm…

El silencio llegó de nuevo.

Seiryuu se balanceó en su asiento.

—Aunque, Ryohei es un nombre bastante genial también. Literalmente significa “ser alguien genial” ¿No?

—No, ese es “Kouhei” —le corrigió Haizaki.

—¡¿De verdad?! —soltó Mizukamiya con indignación.

Haizaki se rió por lo bajo, aunque chasqueó la lengua después.

—Es que “dragón azul” suena mucho más genial de todas maneras…

—Ah, significaba eso, ¿no?

—Capitán, ¿ni siquiera lo sabías?

Seiryuu rió con vergüenza, rascándose la mejilla. Haizaki lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero luego miró sus manos, las cuales no había dejado de apretar desde que se sentó, porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Pensó en meterlas en sus bolsillos cuando, de nuevo y sin aviso, su _senpai_ tomó una de ellas.

El capitán entrelazó sus dedos con los de Haizaki, y él solo podía mirar la acción con expresión sorprendida, luego miró a Mizukamiya, quien estaba mirando las manos de ambos también, mientras sonreía.

—Yo también creo que eres lindo —fue como si soltara una bomba, porque Haizaki se sintió morir—. Aunque, puede que sea en cuanto a actitud. Tu fijación por los osos de peluche es bastante linda.

—No te atrevas a meter a Kumazou en esta charla…

Seiryuu se rió otra vez. A Haizaki no le parecía que ninguna otra risa sonará tan bonita como esa.

—De hecho, pienso que eres más atractivo que lindo, si tuviera que elegir un mejor adjetivo —señaló Mizukamiya.

Ryohei apartó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

—Por favor… —dijo sin creer en lo que el capitán decía, dejando que jugara con sus dedos entrelazados.

Mizukamiya sonrió mientras pasaba su pulgar por el dorso de la mano de Haizaki.

—De todas maneras, gracias por decir que soy genial. No pensé que tú lo dirías, o que siquiera lo pensaras.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Eh? —ciertamente, ese contraataque tomó por sorpresa a Seiryuu.

—¿Por qué crees que no lo pensaría? —Haizaki lo dijo con una determinación que hizo que las mejillas del capitán se volvieran a prender de rojo—. Eres bastante genial, lo he pensado por mucho… incluso antes de pensar que eres lindo.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, mirándose en la oscuridad. La noche era linda porque las estrellas brillaban, y porque Haizaki sostenía la mano de Seiryuu.

Aunque también, la situación era tan tranquila como peligrosa. Porque si alguno se acercaba más de lo que ya estaba hacia otro, podía pasar algo quizás, un tanto, sorprendente.

Era lo que Haizaki pensaba, y tenía ganas de decirlo.

—¿Te digo que más sería genial?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Seiryuu, sus ojos azules brillando y llamando a Ryohei a que no dejaran de verlos nunca.

Pero los ojos de ambos se cerraron cuando el menor se acercó y acabó con la distancia entre los labios de los dos.

Sí, el capitán Mizukamiya era bastante genial, en todo lo que a él se refería. Pero besarlo, en la mente de Haizaki, era mucho más genial.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en hora y media, me sentí como la chica de 15 años que escribía fics con esa facilidad omg XDD amo a estos dos, pero sinceramente no esperaba escribir nada de ellos así que ha sido bastante sorpresivo lol en fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
